Take me or leave me
by TorchwoodGleek
Summary: Kurt looked on as his boyfriend his boyfriend damit! made goggle eyes at the sluttly cheerio. Green with jealousy Kurt stormed over grabbing Puck by the arm and pulling him down the hallway.


************

A/N: Sorry I've not wrote anything in ages but I had a knock at my self esteem so I thought I'd take a little break now am back I will updat Lets play match maker and What is this feeling soon dont worry

Tittle: Take me or leave me  
Pairing: Puck/Kurt Purt  
Rating: K+  
summury: Kurt's pissed off that his boyfriend Noah keeps flirting with girls.  
Songs: Take me or leave me-RENT  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word-Elton John

**Puck singing is in bold**  
_Kurt singing is in italic_  
Both singing is under lined

**

* * *

**

****

Take me or leave me

Kurt looked on as his boyfriend (_his boyfriend damit!_) made goggle eyes at the sluttly cheerio. Green with jealousy Kurt stormed over grabbing Puck by the arm and pulling him down the hallway "Ow ow ow baby your hurting me." the jock pouted to his boyfriend when he let go of him, Kurt stood in front of him hands on his hips looking extremely pissed off "What the fuck Noah! You were basically eye fucking her in front of me!" Puck stepped back a few steps. Puck would never admit it to anyone but when Kurt was pissed off he was fucking terrifying.

The counter-tenor looked up to the jock a look of anger and sadness mixed into one. Puck smirked at him. "Oh come on baby." he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller teens waist

**Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say 'baby so sweet'  
ever since puberty  
everybody stares at me  
boys girls I can't help it baby  
so be kind and don't lose your mind  
just remember that I'm your baby  
take me for what I am  
who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby  
or leave me**

take me baby or leave me

Puck sang softly Kurt huffed and pushed the jock away from him and started walking down the crowed hallway. Running after him Puck sang loader causing the entire hallway to fall into silence.  
**A tiger in a cage  
can never see the sun  
this jock needs his stage  
baby lets have fun  
you are the one I choose  
folks would kill to fill your shoes  
you love the lime light to now baby  
so be mine and don't waste my time**

"Noah stop it!"****

crying 'oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'

take me for what I am  
who i was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby or leave me

no way, can I be what I'm not  
but hey, don't you want your boy hot?  
don't fight, don't loose your head  
'cause every night who's in your bed?  
who?  
who's in your bed?

Kurt turned bright red after Puck sang that line. Puck got closer and wrapped his arms round him "Kiss Kurtiey?" the smaller teen pushed his boyfriend and sang to him

_It won't work  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make lists in my sleep baby  
what's my sin?  
never quit  
I follow through  
I hate mess but I love you  
what do with my improptu baby?  
so be wise 'cause this boy satisfies  
you got a prize but don't compromise  
you're one lucky baby_

He smirked up at Puck as he shook his ass in front of him, Noah bit his lip as he watched his ass move.

_Take me for what I am!_  
**A control freak**  
_who I was meant to be  
_**A snob yet over attentive**_  
and if you give a damn!  
_**a loveable droll gleek!**_  
take me baby or leave me  
_**a anal retentive!__**

That's it!  
the straw that breaks my back  
**I quit!**  
unless you take it back  
**Men?**  
**What is it about them?  
_can't live with them or without them!_**

**take me for what I am  
**who I was meant to be  
**who I was meant to be_  
_and if you give a damn**_  
and if you give a damn then  
take me baby, or leave me  
_**take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me_  
take me baby or leave me!_**

"I better go then." Kurt said sadly his gaze on the floor before Puck could say anything the gleek was gone "Fuck!" Puck punched one of the lockers unable to feel the pain in his fist. He had to tell Kurt he was sorry.

The rest of the day Kurt avoided Puck like he had the pelage. With some help from the gleek girls (okay a lot of help) Puck had found the perfect way to say sorry. At glee Puck talked with Mr Schue about singing to Kurt to say he was sorry for being a jackass the older male agreed and Puck couldn't have been happier.

The glee kids arrived chatting among themselves till Mr Schue came in a small smile on his face. "Right guys we have something very special today Puck is going to sing to us." most of the guys looked confused the rest of the girls smiled at Puck and Kurt just avoided his gaze "I know I've been kinda of an asshole to you Kurt, I just want to tell you how sorry I am." Puck nodded to Brad who smiled and started playing the intro to the song.  
_  
_**What have I got to do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to make you care  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
And I wake to find that you're not there  
What do I do to make you want me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I say when it's all over  
And sorry seems to be the hardest word**  
_  
Puck locked eyes with Kurt sending the message with his eyes about sorry he was._

**It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over_  
_Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word  
What do I do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
What have I got to do  
What have I got to do  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word**__

Kurt stood up and looked at Puck biting his lip "I am sorry too Noah, I just got jealous," Puck smiled to Kurt taking a few steps towards him to fill the gap between them "I love you Kurt and I swear to god you are the only one for me. I just cant help myself flirting old habits die hard" Kurt giggled and shook his head and looked up to Puck "I can't believe that me. Kurt Hummel is trying tame the school stud." Noah smiled placing a finger under his chin to make him look at him in the eyes "Guess what I think its working." he lent in and gave Kurt a small kiss.


End file.
